Te Creo
by Anairb Black
Summary: ¿Amor o desamor? ¿Solo un momento de pasion, o podria ser una vida entera? Los pensamientos de Ken sobre su romance con Daisuke. Fic corto escrito para desaserme de mi bloqueo de escritor. [YAOI, romance, drama] [Historia Corta]


a/n: Simple trabajo de medianoche (1:28 am). Lo escribo porque no tengo sueño, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy jugando Spider Solitaire y ya me cansé, y además tengo un horrible caso de bloqueo de escritor y necesito liberarme. Ken como primera persona, narrando. No espero obtener muchos reviews, ya que esto será muy corto (creo que será lo más corto que escribiré en cuanto a fanfiction) pero si desean dejar su opinión, es bien recibida. Ahora, a teclear se ha dicho.

Por: Anairb Black

25/07/03

Comenzado: 1:28 am

~

"¿Por qué me crees todo lo que te digo?"

Creer. Creer es un arte. Hay distintas formas de creer, creer a ciegas, creer con dudas, creer con fé, creer simplemente porque no tenemos nada más que hacer. Yo te creo sin lugar a dudas, por una lista de cosas que planeo explicarte.

Te creo, mi amor, porque eres mi mentor. No sé qué haría yo sin creerte. Creerte para mi se ha transformado en mi forma natural de sobrevivir a esta vida que ya practicamente es una mentira que yo he transformado en ilusión y luego en mi vida. Porque, si yo no te creyera, ya me hubiera ido de este apartamento. No estaría aquí, así de simple. Tal vez hubieramos acabado en una discusión laboriosa, yo hubiera tomado mis cosas y me hubiera ido. Pero te creo y sigo aquí.

O, pensándolo bien, tal vez ya sé que lo que dices son mentiras y yo lo acepto, pero me hago creer que no lo son. No sé cómo explicarte. Yo mismo soy un nudo díficil de desatar; lo que intento decirte es, que a pesar de todas tus mentiras y dificultades para ocultar lo que me estás ocultando, yo te creo, te creo todas tus mentiras.

Te creo porque no quiero herirme, porque yo sólo no puedo valerme de mi mismo. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Aun dependíamos de nuestros padres para que nos dejaran salir. Ahora mi comportamiento es algo parecido, verás, pero no dependo de mis padres, dependo de ti. En cierta manera, siempre dependo de tí. Sólo mira los resultados y te haré una lista de las cosas en las que dependo de ti: para vestirme, para irme a trabajar, para traer una sonrisa genuina en mi rostro todo el día, para comer, para reírme, para dormir agusto porque cuando no estoy en tus brazos, no duermo. Eres mi medicina y mi droga y no sé si es lo correcto, pero francamente me gusta así. Me gusta que me mimes, que me trates como si fuera tu novio aunque no lo soy; sólo soy tu amigo y tu eres el mío, pero esta forma tan linda de tratarnos se ha convertido en mi adicción. Dependo de tí para levantarme en la mañana y seguir con mi día, porque pienso en los besos que me diste, en como me abrazas cada noche y como duermo seguro contigo. Nunca me detengo a pensar si tu piensas lo mismo, porque simplemente me encanta como es todo esto, como parece lo que es.

Te creo porque quiero creerte. Quiero creerte que cuando me abrazas, que cuando estás conmigo es porque realmente me quieres. Cuando me dices... "te quiero"... te creo porque yo también te quiero. Dime tú, a qué persona le gusta querer a alguien, y que ese alguien no la quiera de vuelta? A nadie, tu lo sabes. Yo te quiero. Y tu me dices que me quieres. Me dices que me quieres. Yo no sé si es cierto, pero de todos modos te creo... me gusta creerte. Me hace sentir bien.

Te creo porque me encanta vivir así. Hace algunas semanas que fue cuando te dije que te quería, pero que te quería "de manera especial"... mi vida ha cambiado y me encanta como eres conmigo. Me encanta que me trates como si yo fuera especial. Como si tu me quisieras también como yo te quiero a tí. Es tan fantástico, sabes; yo sé que estoy mal al amarte como el hombre que eres. Debería amar a una mujer. Pero yo te quiero a ti. Y tu, simplemente... lo aceptaste. Me tratas como si fuera yo lo unico que existe en el mundo y me encanta la manera que me sonríes y me miras. Siento como si mi vida se hubiera realizado.

Por eso, Daisuke, te creo todo lo que me dices. Te creo que todas tus caricias son de amor, no de compasión. De amor. Yo te creo todo. Si me dijeras que el hielo quema, te creo. Mi confianza está plena en ti y nunca la retiro...

Te creo porque te quiero. No me puedes culpar. Me has tratado tan bien... me has aceptado por quien soy. Desde el principio. Desde que tenemos doce años me aceptas por quien soy. Por eso, mi manera de creer a ti es a ciegas, y con fe... con fe a que a pesar de que tal vez sólo sean mis creencias, que en el fondo tu me quieras también.

Por eso te creo, Daisuke... te creo para que me quieras.

No para que me engañes.

Y ahora... te veo salir por la puerta. Vas a un lugar que yo desconozco. Cuando me dices, "Voy a ver a mi mamá, Ken", sin más rodeos, yo te creo y te sonrío. Y luego viene la pregunta.

"¿Por qué me crees todo lo que te digo?"

Y entonces... ah, Daisuke, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de todo. Me "cae el veinte". Lo sé. Te creí todo. Creí todas tus mentiras. O tal vez no fueron mentiras; tal vez fueron falsas ilusiones mías. No debí dejarme llevar. Fue mi culpa. En el fondo sabía la verdad, pero yo te creí, como siempre lo hago...

Detrás de la puerta te vas de la mano con Hikari. Tu novia. Tu futura esposa, tal vez. 

Yo creí que me querías a mí, porque quise creerte.

Pero estos días que estuvimos juntos... ¿qué fueron? ¿Compasión? ¿Burla? ¿Un juego, o una verdadera confusión tuya? ¿Tal vez te vas con Hikari ahora por última vez, porque vas a decirle que ya no la amas a ella, me amas a mí? 

Quiero creerte que vendrás conmigo de nuevo. Quiero creerte que me amas, como todos estos días te creí.

Aún te creo y mi confianza descansa en tí hasta el día en que me muera. Te creo que eres humano, y al igual que yo, te confundes y cometes errores. Te creo que hiciste mal al ilusionarme de esta manera. Pero también te creo que necesitas un tiempo, un tiempo para que pienses y reflexiones, como el ser humano que eres, a quién necesitas, con quién quieres vivir, a quién amas de verdad.

Sé que amarme es difícil... pero yo creo en ti completamente.

Te creo porque eres mi vida.

Creer- creer es un arte completo. Ahora creo con fé. 

Te tengo fé plenamente. Te espero a que de nuevo llegues por la puerta, y me abrazes y no me dejes ir. Quiero que me lleves contigo por siempre.

Si no fuera asi, si tal vez lo de estos días fue sólo una distracción tuya... te creo que alomejor, en alguna fracción de segundo en esos días, mientras compartíamos nuestras vidas, me amaste de verdad.

Te creo que algún rincón tuyo, en una faceta tuya que temes mostrarle al mundo, porque tienes miedo, porque quieres huir, porque soy peligroso, por cualquiera de las razones que quieras... me ames.

Yo te creo aunque tu no te creas o no te quieras creer, te creo que me amas muy en el fondo, en el fondo de tu ser.

Quiero creer que me amas.

Te espero a que llegues por la puerta, Daisuke.

Abrazame y nunca me dejes ir.

~

Finalizado: 2:05 am.

a/n: Sniff, sniff. Que triste resultó esto. ;_; Les juro que no tenía idea de lo que iba a escribir. Sólo se me vino a la mente: "te creo", y una pequeña idea de que Ken ama a Daisuke, pero Daisuke no lo ama a él.

Como en todos los casos, los reviews son muy apreciados. Esto fue mi pequeño trabajito para liberarme del bloqueo de escritor... espero que funcione! Nos vemos luego (espero que muy pronto). Espero que les haya gustado. Felices vacaciones a todos. ^_~


End file.
